serialiskofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beata Kass
Beata Kass to fikcyjna bohaterka serialu młodzieżowego Nowa szkoła. Jest młodszą siostrą Julii Kass. Jest bogata, lecz ma głęboką duszę. Potrafi docenić pomoc bliźniemu i nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków. Jest bardzo miła, ciepła i pogodna, lecz niezbyt, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z jej siostrą; między nimi od zawsze na zawsze będzie rywalizacja. Ma brązowe oczy i, zupełnie jak Julia, długie, falowane, złociste blond włosy z przedziałkiem po środku. Jest typową, książkową pięknością w prawdziwym świecie. Historia postaci Sezon 2 W Powrocie do błędów (1) Beata pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Przechodzi obok otwartych drzwi pokoju Julii i mówi z pogardą, że dziewczyna znowu płacze z powodu chłopaka, co jest płytkie. Julia odpowiada jej, żeby się zamknęła. W Powrocie do błędów (2) Beata wchodzi o pokoju radosnej Julii i mówi, że ta mina jej zrzednie, gdyż za półtorej godziny jest oficjalne rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego i nawet tam będzie musiała ją oglądać. Julia odpowiada, że najważniejsze jest to, że spotka się ze swoim chłopakiem. W Zespole Beata wychodzi jako pierwsza na scenę na castingu do zespołu Michała i zaczyna grać na perkusji. Niesamowicie dobrze jej to wychodzi - trafia w rytm i robi dodatkowe, widowiskowe akrobacje pałeczkami. Michał jest pod wrażeniem i pyta się, skąd dziewczyna ma takie umiejętności. Beata odpowiada, że chodziła do szkoły muzycznej. Dostaje się do zespołu wraz z Marysią. Nowy zespół zaczyna dyskutować sprawy z nim związane: Michał będzie głównym gitarzystą, Beata perkusistką, a Marysia wokalistką w duecie z Michałem. Niestety uformowana grupa nie posiada osoby znającej się na elektronice, gdy nagle do auli wchodzi gimnazjalista, Mateusz. Michał uważa, że zbędne jest słuchanie jego wypocin, bo jest niedojrzały, lecz okazuje się, że chłopak bardzo się na tym zna i mimowolnie musi przyjąć go do zespołu. Michał, Marysia, Beata i Mateusz nazywają swoją grupę Odcień Szarości. W Topionych smutkach (1) Beata, Michał, Marysia i Mateusz spotykają się na próbie zespołu Odcień Szarości. Okazuje się, że przygotowała nuty do nowej piosenki i wszyscy mają je przećwiczyć. Członkowie zespołu posłusznie słuchają polecenia i rozchodzą się domów. Jedynie Michał podchodzi na moment do dziewczyny. Mówi jej, że jego gitara zepsuła się i musi kupić nową. Prosi też, by pomogła mu ją wybrać. Beata zgadza się i razem wybierają się do sklepu muzycznego. Michał mówi, że instrument, którą wybiorą, musi pasować do image'u ich zespołu. Dziewczyna wskazuje więc różową, cukierkową gitarę i pyta się, czy ta pasuje. Michał odpowiada, że jeśli wyjadą w trasę z Hanną Montaną, to oczywiście. Beata śmieje się z żartu chłopaka. W końcu wybierają gitarę wykonaną z ciemnego drewna. Kiedy mają się już żegnać, Michał patrzy w oczy dziewczyny i coś go porusza, więc nie wiedząc, czy za bardzo się nie spieszy, całuje ją. Ku jego szczęściu dziewczyna odpowiada na pocałunek. W Topionych smutkach (2) Beata całuje Michała w usta na powitanie, lecz chłopak uważa to za niezręczną sytuację. Mówi jej, że chyba za bardzo się pospieszyli, ponieważ słabo się znają i nie powinni od razu wkraczać w związek. Beata odpowiada, że do odważnych świat należy, ale jeśli mu to przeszkadza, to ma pomysł. Po lekcjach pójdą razem do ₳ɯɛsoʍɛ Café i poznają się lepiej. Chłopak przystaje na propozycję. W kawiarni para siada naprzeciwko siebie i zamawia dwie kawy wiedeńskie. Beata każe Michałowi opowiedzieć, co ciekawego działo się ostatnio w jego życiu. Chłopak wspomina coś o byłej dziewczynie, a historia wydaje się Beacie dziwnie znajoma. Nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi i następnie opowiada coś o sobie. Michał mówi, że Beata ma ciekawą osobowość i źle by się czuł, by nie dał szansy temu związkowi. Nagle dziewczynie wypada z kieszeni legitymacja i chłopak zauważa nazwisko dziewczyny... Kass. Mówi, że wcześniej chodził z jej siostrą. Beata na początku ma zdumioną minę, lecz po chwili całuje chłopaka i mówi, że ten związek może być ciekawy, lecz póki co muszą trzymać go w sekrecie. W Zrobić to czy nie? Beata stoi na przerwie z Marysią i Michałem, rozmawiając o repertuarze zespołu Odcień Szarości i poszukiwaniach menedżera. Dziewczyny uważają, że poszukiwania powinni rozpocząć niezwłocznie, lecz Michał twierdzi, że nie są jeszcze gotowi do rzucenia na głęboką wodę. Wtem kontemplacje przerywa im Wojtek, który przytula się do Marysi. Dziewczyna mówi, żeby chwilę poczekał, bo akurat są w trakcie ważnej rozmowy. Wojtek odpowiada, że nie będzie na nic czekał i ma mu poświęcić trochę swojego czasu. Para odchodzi na bok. W Powrocie w czerni Beata, Marysia i Mateusz spotykają się z Michałem w jego garażu, gdzie często ćwiczą grę na instrumentach. Marysia i Beata mówią, że nie mogą tak ociągać się w poszukiwaniach menedżera, tylko już teraz powinni się w to zaangażować. Michał mówi, żeby się nie bały, gdyż wszystko ma pod kontrolą i wyciąga z kieszeni wizytówkę agencji menedżerskiej. Od razu dzwoni pod wskazany numer i okazuje się, że już tego samego dnia zespół może przyjechać do nich i pokazać, co potrafi, a agencja zastanowi się, czy wziąć ich pod swoje skrzydła. Członkowie Odcienia Szarości boją się, że nie są przygotowani na taką próbę, lecz muszą przezwyciężyć swój strach. Jadą więc do agencji, gdzie zostają poprowadzeni do studia nagraniowego. Występują przed mężczyzną w średnim wieku, który po piosence zaczyna entuzjastycznie klaskać. Mówi, że zagrali świetnie, ale ma jedno zastrzeżenie. Uważa, że Odcień Szarości musi walczyć o swój image, a gruba front-manka Marysia im w tym nie pomaga. Michał, zaślepiony możliwością zdobycia sławy, bez namysłu mówi dziewczynie, że w takim razie musi wylecieć z grupy. Zdenerwowana Marysia wychodzi ze studia, a zespół zyskuje menedżera. W Zakazanym związku Beata przychodzi do domu Michała, a drzwi otwiera jej jego ojciec, Radosław. Mężczyzna od razu wie, co się kroi, więc mówi synowi, że ma gościa. Chłopak podchodzi do drzwi i całuje Beatę na powitanie. Mówi tacie, że to jego dziewczyna. Radosław twierdzi, że przypomina mu jego poprzednią, Julię. Michał czuje się speszony, lecz Beata wcina się i mówi, że to dlatego, że jest jej siostrą. Radosław odpowiada, że nie będzie w to wnikał. Chwilę później para rozmawia o ważnej kwestii - swoim ujawnieniu się w szkole. Beata, mimo że za bardzo nie rozumie się z Julią, nie chce, by źle się przez nią czuła. Mimo tego oboje postanawiają, że już dość ukrywania się i w poniedziałek pokażą się już razem. Tego dnia idą więc przez szkołę za rękę i mijają Julię. Dziewczyna szturcha Beatę, po czym zaciąga ją na koniec korytarza. Pyta się retorycznie, czy siostra musi zabierać jej nawet byłego chłopaka. Beata odpowiada, że po prostu tak się złożyło, gdyż na początku nawet nie wiedziała, kim jest Michał. Julia mówi, że nie chodzi tu już nawet o nią, lecz o to, że Michał jest uzależniony od LSD i może być niebezpieczny. Beata jest zszokowana informacją, lecz zmyśla siostrze, że o wszystkim wie i chłopak przyrzekł jej, że nigdy już tego nie weźmie. W Gorzkich urodzinach (1) Beata zjawia się na koncercie Marysi w ₳ɯɛsoʍɛ Café. Po zejściu dziewczyny ze sceny podchodzi do niej i mówi, że nie dość, że zaśpiewała cudownie, to jeszcze niesamowicie schudła. Marysia dziękuje za słowa koleżanki. Beata mówi również, że nie rozumie decyzji Michała w sprawie wyrzucenia dziewczyny z zespołu i przeprasza za to. Marysia odpowiada, że już doszła do siebie po tamtym. Beata kontynuuje, że jeśli będzie miała jakiś problem w swojej muzycznej karierze, to może do niej przyjść, lecz Marysia odpowiada, że póki co podziękuje. W Gorzkich urodzinach (2) Beata zostaje poproszona przez Marysię, by poszła z nią na spotkanie do ₳ɯɛsoʍɛ Café. Dziewczyna zgadza się, gdyż w dalszym ciągu ma wyrzuty sumienia po wyrzuceniu koleżanki z zespołu Odcień Szarości. Już w kawiarni, Marysia i Beata siedzą przed jej szefem. Mówi on, że tego wieczoru, gdy Marysia występowała, obroty wzrosły o 250% i chce z nią podpisać kontrakt na cotygodniowe występy. Marysia będzie z tego dostawała 2000zł miesięcznie. Dziewczyna od razu entuzjastycznie zgadza się. Razem z Beatą nie mogą uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszały. Siadają razem przy stoliku, kiedy nagle Marysia mdleje. Beata ocuca ją i pyta się, czy nic się nie stało. Marysia mówi, że nie, tylko jest trochę zmęczona. Beata uważa, że Marysia powinna zjeść coś z dużą zawartością cukru i podsuwa jej pod nos kawałek ciasta. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie będzie tego jadła. Beata pyta się, czy Marysia nie ukrywa przypadkiem anoreksji, a ona odpowiada, że zwyczajnie nie jest głodna i dodaje, żeby wszyscy się już od niej odczepili. W Po złej stronie lustra (1) Beata siedzi z Michałem na szkolnej przerwie i przytula się do niego. Nagle chłopakowi wypada z kieszeni opakowanie farmaceutyczne, z którego wysypują się tabletki. Beata domyśla się, że to LSD, o którym wspominała Julia. Michał od razu mówi, że to nie tak, jak dziewczyna myśli, a ona odpowiada pytaniem, czy aby nie chcą dzisiaj uciec na wagary. Chłopak mówi, że podoba mu się jej tok rozumowania. Para ucieka do wąwozu. Tam Beata prosi Michał, by wyjął “towar”. Chłopak głupio odpowiada, że nie wie, co ma na myśli. Beata prosi, by nie robił z niej idiotki, bo wie, że Michał nosi ze sobą LSD. Chłopak zgadza się, lecz mówi, że musi się upewnić, że Beata na pewno chce je wziąć dla zabawy, a nie robi tego, by mu zaimponować. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że jest pewna swoich czynów. Michał daje jej tabletkę narkotyku i oboje zażywają po jednej. Przez kilka godzin występują u nich halucynacje, jednak świetnie się bawią i śmieją będąc na haju. Beata nadal jest pod wpływem narkotyku, gdy musi wracać do domu. Żegna się z Michałem i odchodzi. W domu drzwi otwiera jej Julia, a Beata zaczyna śmiać się jej w twarz. Siostra widzi jej rozszerzone źrenice i ogólny stan i mówi “Boże, wzięłaś to?”, po czym dodaje, że porozmawiają, gdy wróci do siebie i teraz każe jej iść spać, zanim zobaczą ją rodzice. W Po złej stronie lustra (2) Beata budzi się, a obok niej siedzi Julia. Gdy tylko zauważa otwarte oczy siostry, zaczyna krzyczeć z pytaniem, dlaczego wzięła LSD. Beata przeciąga się, lecz nie odpowiada bez zawahania. Mówi, że to było chyba dla zabawy. Julia odpowiada, że o ile rozumie i w sumie nie przeszkadza jej to, że Beata umawia się z jej byłym, to on mydli jej oczy, przez co dziewczyna schodzi na złą drogę. Beata mówi, że to ona podjęła decyzję o zażyciu narkotyku, lecz Julia odpowiada, że gdyby Michał nie miał przy sobie tabletek, to taka sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca. Ta wypowiedź trafia do Beaty. Postanawia jeszcze raz to przemyśleć i wkrótce podjąć decyzję. Spotyka się więc z Michałem, który całuje ją na powitanie. Beata nie jest jednak skora do czułości. Michał pyta się, co się stało, a dziewczyna odpowiada, że te tabletki, które jej dał, były lekkim przegięciem. Mówi również, że być może to ona podjęła decyzję o zażyciu ich, ale decyzja ta była błędna, a Michał nie powstrzymał jej. Chłopak przeprasza za to, lecz Beata mówi, że nie chce, by ta sytuacja się powtórzyła i muszą zerwać. Mimo tego kontynuuje mówiąc, że dalej będą się przyjaźnić, gdyż nie chce mieć wrogów we własnym zespole muzycznym. Dodaje także, że Michał powinien rzucić te uzależnienie, lecz chłopak mówi, że potrafi sam o siebie zadbać i odchodzi. Związki *Michał Seredyniec **Rozpoczęcie: Topione smutki (1) (210) **Zakończenie: Po złej stronie lustra (2) (223) ***Powód: Beata zeszła przez Michała na złą drogę. Kategoria:Role główne Kategoria:Nowa szkoła Kategoria:Sezon 2